In the past, fireplaces were as commonly included in the construction of a home as were doors and windows. Furthermore, these fireplaces were used year-round for cooking as well as for heating.
Generally, fireplaces of the past were large in volume with stone hearths and chimneys that formed a substantial part of the wall about which it was disposed. This large scale was necessary in order to heat large rooms or even entire homes.
The advent of wood stoves in later years tended to alleviate the necessity of having such a large fireplace. In addition, as newer and more efficient heating systems were developed, many homes were constructed without even including a fireplace. But for many individuals, fireplaces remain very desirable as they are functional and create a pleasing atmosphere within a room. For such reasons fireplaces are still found today in many homes.
In recent years an energy crisis has developed with the result being higher heating fuel prices due to a shortage of all types of energy. It follows that industry must develop energy saving devices which are both practical and economically obtainable for the public. Furthermore, the homeowner must adapt every conservation measure at his disposal. For example, the homeowner should insulate his house and seal any and all air leaks which may exist around doors and windows. In this respect it can be appreciated that an additional area that needs particular attention is the fireplace.
Anyone familiar with how a fireplace functions appreciates the fact that air is drawn from a room and expelled by the chimney associated with the fireplace. One can also appreciate that when not in use, a fireplace continually tends to draft away a room's heated air. Thus, at times when there is not a fire in the fireplace, the efficiency of the room's heating system is adversely affected.
To help solve this problem of heat loss in the winter and even air conditioned air loss in the summer, dampers have been developed. The damper is placed between the fireplace proper and the chimney. Basically the damper is adapted to close off the fireplace from the chimney. This in fact eliminates the drafting action of the fireplace, but the fire has to be entirely out before the damper can be closed, otherwise the room would fill with smoke. The disadvantage of this is obvious. For instance, if during the evening hours a fire is built within the fireplace, the damper has to be left open at bedtime. Subsequently during the early hours of the morning when the fire has long since died out, the fireplace is still drawing heated room air out. Along this line, it should be pointed out that many older homes have fireplaces which were built without incorporating a damper.